


RESIGNACIÓN

by Yu_Okawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, Yullen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Okawa/pseuds/Yu_Okawa
Summary: Yullen, Pwp. Kanda esta decidido a no permitir que sus sentimientos por el Moyashi cambien ningún aspecto de su vida, ya suficiente tuvo con aceptarlos. Sin embargo, cuando tienen que ir a la rama asiática y descubre que alguien más tiene un enamoramiento por Allen, no le causa gracia.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 15





	RESIGNACIÓN

**D gray -man no me pertenece, su mundo y maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Hoshino, yo solo los uso con fienes yullenescos XD**

**RESIGNACION**

**By:** Yu Okawa

I

Después de la negación llegó una silenciosa resignación, con acciones pasivas y la férrea decisión de no permitir que esos sentimientos cambiaran nada en su vida, se mantuvo incólume y su actuar no mostró el mínimo cambio hacia la persona de su afecto. Ya bastante hizo con tener que aceptar esos "sentimientos" que no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

Estaba jodido, lo supo desde el momento en que se sintió atraído hacia el Moyashi, infructuosos resultaron ser los desesperados intentos que hizo por poner distancia, de no ceder pero entre más lo intentaba más fracasaba, al final de la batalla tuvo que admitir que ya no había vuelta atrás, que estaba condenado a sentirse fascinado por ese mocoso, sin embargo no por qué hubiese admitido su sentir significaba que algo cambiaría.

Tomó la férrea decisión de no permitirse cambiar o demostrar sus sentimientos hacia el albino, incluso el astuto e idiota del conejo no se había dado cuenta. Seguiría todo igual, estaba determinado a no permitir que esos sentimientos permearan en ningún aspecto de su vida.

Kanda estaba harto de sentirse así, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo es que esto empezó a suceder, y aunque aborrecía esta situación encontró alivio cuando admitió sus sentimientos y fue más capaz de actuar a consecuencia de sus deseos, ni si quiera se le cruzaba la idea de intentar algo con el Moyashi, sólo dejaba que aquella atracción existiera como una entidad etérea que lo seguia, como si fuera un halo o el aire que le rodeaba. Solo no le prestaba más atención, los dejaba estar.

Había estado con el Moyashi más de lo que hubiera gustado pero desde que se descubrió la existencia del arca y las sospechas cayeron sobre el albino, se autoimpuso la tarea de ser el quien tomará la vida de Allen si el catorceavo de apoderaba de su cuerpo, no permitirá que nadie más le pusiera un dedo encima a Allen, sólo el podría tomar su vida, sería rápido y aunque no prometía que no habría dolor se encargaría que fuera lo menos.

Por ello siempre había estado con Allen en todas las misiones y toda la orden parecía estar de acuerdo que Kanda era el único capaz de matar a Allen sin que sus sentimientos intervinieran, ¿irónico, no? Por lo anterior no era extraño que aumentará su tiempo juntos, aunque siempre había una tercera presencia que le irritaba.

"El maldito cuervo" siempre ahí tras Allen, vigilándolo cuidadosamente y haciendo reportes de cualquier cosa que el albino hiciera o dejara de hacer. Sin embargo tampoco era que quisiera estar a solas con el albino, así que acepto su presencia en poco tiempo aunque no sin rechistar.

Un día Komui les pidió que fueran a la rama china, usaron el arca y llegaron en cuestión de segundos, no había una misión en particular, según las palabras de Komui Bak quería hablar con Allen para robustecer su estudio individual sobre el arca, el cual más tarde junto a Komui tratarían de compartir sus hallazgos para ver que tanto podrían desentrañar del funcionamiento de esta.

Kanda tenía la sospecha que este estudio no era sólo para entender el funcionamiento del arca, estaba seguro que la orden quería ver la posibilidad de recrear algo similar para que ya no fuera necesaria la ayuda de Allen para manejarla y deshacerse de él. Ya que si lograban algo así traería múltiples beneficios para la orden, por lo cual no se le hacía raro que priorizarán su presencia en la rama china sobre todas las misiones para encontrar la inocencia.

Al salir por la puerta creada por el arca, los científicos les dieron la bienvenida, y entre el alboroto noto a una chica bajita de cabello café peinado en dos trenzas y grandes gafas que se acercó tímidamente al Moyashi para saludarlo.

Era evidente que a esa científica le gustaba el Moyashi, se percató de inmediato no sólo por el evidente sonrojo o los ojos que aprecian brillar cuando miraba a Allen con adoración si no también por la manera tímida de dirigirse a él y el entusiasmo que mostraba al verlo, tal parecía que lloraría de felicidad por solo tenerlo delante y sus compañeros susurraba al ver la escena con camadería y entre risitas, como si fueran señoras ancianas chismosas.

Por su parte el Moyashi con lo lento que era parecía no notarlo y la saludaba con cortesía y alegría igual que a todos los demás presentes. Kanda se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar tronar la lengua. Link lo miró de reojo y le dirigió la palabra, lo cual le intrigó y sorprendió ya que era común que esto ocurriese.

–La orden tiene una misión para ti, necesitamos hablar.

Kanda no dijo nada y sólo miró como él cuervo se acercaba a uno de los presentes para preguntar por una habitación en la que pudieran hospedarse. Al escuchar esto Kanda supo que esto no era una misión de entrada por salida.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación hacia la que los guiaba uno de los científicos y la cuatro ojos los acompañaba tratando de continuar hablando con él albino que seguía sin notar nada. Al ver esto Kanda decidió que definitivamente le caía mal esa cuatro ojos.

Los tres hombres entraron a la habitación y Kanda decidió que era momento para que el "dos puntos" hablara de una vez.

—¿cuál es la misión? – Kanda preguntó sin más rodeos y pudo ver la mirada confusa que Allen le dirigía sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Tengo ordenes de Lvellie, es urgente y de alta importancia, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer, por ello mismo no podré estar cuidando a Walker en su estadía en la rama asiática por un tiempo. Tu quedas designado a vigilarlo en mi lugar y en caso de que Walker haga algo que ponga en peligro la orden, matarlo. - Kanda sabía que no podía rebatir ni decir que no aceptaría esa misión, después de todo estaba cerca del Moyashi justo para cuando el catorceavo tomará control de Allen, matarlo.

Así que considerando de que la misión venía del alguien con mayor rango que el de Komui y que no distaba de su propósito, no replicó, sólo se quedó ahí observando al Moyashi que parecía confuso y les miraba.

—Como sea, si el Moyashi pierde el control lo mataré.-contesto fríamente al ver que el dos puntos parecía renuente a moverse sin tener una respuesta de parte suya. Una vez dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Kanda entendía de las implicaciones de tomar el trabajo de Link en ese momento, y sabría que aunque quisiera tendría que seguir a Allen u obligar que este lo siguiera, ya que no pensaba dejar que el albino lo trajera de un lado a otro con sus "amiguitas".

—Al parecer seré tu niñera, Moyashi.- dijo sin más mientras se acostaba en la otra cama individual que estaba a un costado de la donde el albino estaba sentado.

—¡Es Allen, Bakanda!

II

Kanda tenía que ser la sombra de Allen y vigilarlo 24/7. Sin embargo seguir al Moyashi no era un problema, el problema real era que la cuatro ojos parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por encontrarse "casualmente" con Allen, quien no entendía las intenciones de ella y siempre la saludaba con cortesía y platicaba con ella, por fortuna la presencia de Kanda y la mirada hastiada que le dirigía la hacían desistir de su idea de permanecer todo el día con Allen, por lo que después de un breve intercambio de palabras se iba por un rato par a luego aparecer, para Kanda ella se comportaba como una mosca, una bastante molesta.

Aunque era el primer día terminaron entrenando y peleando uno contra otro en el gimnasio a modo de entrenamiento. Al terminar ambos decidieron ir al baño comunal a limpiarse antes de ir a dormir, por fortuna como eran las doce de la noche no había nadie más en el lugar.

El baño era amplio, con regaderas individuales y al fondo un gran estanque de aguas termales, el cual podía albergar al menos 20 personas al mismo tiempo, aquello era algo agradable ya que ayudaría a relajar los músculos.

Kanda se baño velozmente, normalmente no tardaba en la regadera más de 15 minutos, se enjabono y lavo su cabello con el primer jabón que encontró. Lo curioso del asunto es que aunque su cabello era largo y (según la descripción de mucha gente) hermoso no lo cuidaba para nada, si lo dejaba crecer era por que le daba lo mismo tenerlo largo o corto no era algo a lo que le dedicará su atención, sin embargo tampoco le gustaba traerlo sucio.

Al salir de la regadera con solo una toalla en la cintura paso al fondo para sumergirse en las aguas termales. Escuchaba aún la regadera y podía ver tenuemente la silueta de los pies del Moyashi dentro, no es que Kanda no pensara cumplir su misión, pero conocía al albino y sabía que este no se movería sin el solo por el solo hecho de no querer causar problemas innecesarios, y mientras no hubiera una buena razón que lo hiciera correr, como alguien en peligro, estaría obedientemente permaneciendo en el lugar, dejándose ser vigilado.

Por ello Kanda cerró los ojos después de recargar su espalda en una de las orillas alejadas a la entrada y dejó que el agua termal hiciera el trabajo, el cálido ambiente y lo relajante que estas eran le hizo olvidar por un momento todo. No fue que hasta que escucho el salpicar del agua causado por el ingreso de otra persona al lugar.

El vapor complicaba la visión pero por la silueta podía adivinar quien era, conforme se fue acercando la imagen de la persona se hizo más nítida y justo como pensaba Allen estaba ahí, se colocó a su lado y un suave suspiro salió de sus labios al comenzar a relajarse.

Kanda iba a cuestionarlo por estar ahí, tan cerca de él, pero lo dejó pasar, ambos estaban tranquilos y estaba relajado, no quería joder ese momento donde podía relajarse sin reserva con pelas infantiles.

Aunque su mente parecía opinar lo contrario. Allen había cerrado los ojos y suspiro nuevamente al recargarse en la orilla, se le veía a gusto y tranquilo, al parecer Allen tampoco tenía ganas de pelear con él oriental y no dijo nada. Kanda le miró de reojo y no pudo evitar admirar la blanca piel de Allen y la forma en que sus músculos se marcaban levemente en ese cuerpo, era exquisita. Aunque delgado era bastante atlético y vaya que flexible también, las largas pestañas de Allen le daban un encanto a su mirada difícil de pasar, y sus labios aunque delgados siempre se veían suaves y de un tenue rosado, del mismo tono que el de sus pezones.

Sin darse cuenta se estaba comiendo a Allen con la mirada, parecía querer grabarse cada detalle del cuerpo del albino, desde aquel par de pezones rosados que le incitaban a tocarlos y lamerlos, hasta aquella boca que emitía suaves suspiros y que seguramente emitiría dulces gemidos si lamiera su delgado cuello.

A Kanda nunca le había importado las cicatrices o el brazo negro de Allen, incluso podría decir que le encantaba el contraste que hacía este contra el color blanco de la piel del menor. Todo en Allen despertaba un instinto primitivo que creía tener controlado y sosegado desde hace mucho.

Su sangre viajo rápidamente a la parte sur de su cuerpo y sintió como su miembro ya erecto parecía punzar entre más observaba a Allen, sus ojos no dejaron nada sin ser visto y apreciado.

Por sus constantes peleas y entrenamientos, Kanda conocía lo estrechas que eran las caderas de Allen y lo delgado que se sentía, algunas veces el albino había terminado bajo de él, así que reconocía perfecto la forma en que se sentía su cuerpo cuando está a su merced, incluso sabía lo fuertes, tonificadas y flexibles que eran las piernas de este.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, sentía su cuerpo arder e inclusive su respiración se había puesto pesada, las manos le hormigueaban de las ganas que tenía de tocar al Moyashi y saciar esa ansia animal que en el despertaba. Trató de despejar su mente, pensar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellas piernas abriéndose ampliamente para recibirlo o enredándose en sus caderas mientras sentía la caliente y apretada humedad del ano de Allen envolviendo lo mientras empujaba contra él.

Kanda comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más, tener esa clase de pensamientos con el Moyashi a lado y encima tener una erección en ese momento que no podía aliviar con su mano o aun mejor con la boca de Allen…

¡Mierda! Kanda se había molestado y no iba a aliviarse con Allen ahí presente, era una situación que comenzaba a molestarle, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así de atraído por alguien?, ¿por qué tenía que ser el Moyashi?

Allen se removió y vio cambiar de posición, ahora su espalda estaba expuesta y su frente estaba contra la orilla con sus brazos cruzados usándolos a modo de almohada.

Kanda parecía hipnotizado, sus ojos devoraron con avidez la forma de la espalda de Allen, la curvatura suave de esta que siguió de manera descendente hasta acabar vislumbrando una silueta borrosa del trasero de Allen que estaba sumergido en el agua.

Sería tan fácil ponerse tras de él, restregar su pene caliente entre las nalgas del albino mientras con ambas manos le tomaba la cintura…

Cerro los ojos nuevamente y trago pesado, aquello estaba saliendo se de control, sentía su pene tan duro y necesitado de atención que estaba siendo realmente difícil estar a lado de Allen por más tiempo.

Allen se removió y suspiro nuevamente.

¡Maldición! Aunque eran tenues suspiros que nada tenían que ver con gemidos le daban una idea a Kanda de cómo podría sonar Allen en la cama, quería hacer que esos suspiros cambiaran de naturaleza y se volvieran gemidos y entre cada gemido Allen dijera su nombre mientras le rogaba por más.

—¿Kanda?-la tenue voz de Allen resonó en el baño y mando inmediatamente una especie de escalofrío placentero por todo el cuerpo del oriental. Trató de hacer su mejor intento por parecer indiferente aun así pareció que miraba con molestia a Allen y en parte era así, él estaba tan malditamente excitado solo por ver a Allen desnudo y mojado.

—¿Qué quieres?-dijo a secas y volteo a ver a Allen, grave error. A causa del calor sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y la humedad de su cabello hacía que se pegara su fleco a su frente, mirándolo así Kanda trago nuevamente pesado y sintió que estaba al borde.

—No, nada. Te vi como molesto y quería saber si algo pasaba.- ¡Genial! El Moyashi tratando de hacer conversación en ese momento, tenía que salir de ahí antes que lo notará lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—Apúrate, Moyashi. Te espero afuera.

Y así se apresuró a salir de ahí antes que Allen notará algo o pudiera contestarle como acostumbra, agradeciendo al espeso vapor que lo en cubriera y al agua que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

En lugar de dirigirse a los cambiadores optó por tomar un regaderazo de agua helada para calmarse. Allen salió cinco minutos después de que él ya cambiado lo esperara fuera de las regaderas para ir a dormir.

III

La pequeña y húmeda boca de Allen se cerraba magistralmente alrededor de su glande, succionadolo con deleite y dedicación.

Kanda estaba sentado en un lujoso sofá de piel negro, aún vestido con el negro uniforme de la orden, pero con los pantalones abiertos y con las piernas abiertas para darle espacio a Allen. Kanda lo observaba desde arriba complacido y con los ojos oscurecidos de placer, era un gran espectáculo erótico observar como su pene llenaba la exquisita boca del albino.

La pequeña lengua rosada lamio la punta con deleite antes de bajar la cabeza y meterlo todo de una vez. Allen estaba a gatas a sus pies con solo una camisa blanca abierta y su trasero expuesto, con un espejo colgando en la pared detrás de él, por el cual Kanda podía observar la retaguardia de este mientras hacía todo el trabajo con su boca.

A través del espejo podía observar la blanca y carnosa piel de las nalgas de Allen y parte de sus testículos. Sin duda era un espectáculo exquisito, que sólo hacía excitarlo más y más, ansiado el momento en que metería su pene por aquel pequeño ano. Casi podía saborearlo, pero hasta que ese momento llegara disfrutaría de la vista. Poso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Allen y la movió hacia abajo haciendo que Allen tomará más profundamente su erección.

—Trágalo todo, Moyashi.-el albino obedeció y comenzó a mover su cabeza más profundo tomando tanto como pudiera, luego comenzó a mover de arriba abajo.

Kanda no pudo evitar gemir quedamente al sentir aquella rosada lengua acariciándolo incitándolo al más sublime placer. Allen parecía gemir al mismo tiempo que le tomaba con su boca y por el espejo vio como él albino con su mano libre se había introducido un dedo, tratando de emular el mismo ritmo que marcaba con su boca. Aquello era demasiado para Kanda, era tan erótico que no pudo más que liberarse.

Allen trago todo lo que pudo sin embargo parte de esto escurrió fuera de su boca, derramándose por sus labios y manchando parte de su rostro. Allen se incorporó quedando de rodillas frente a Kanda con su pene también erecto, sus erguidos pezones rojos como cerezas y su boca escurriendo el lechoso líquido.

Los ojos de Allen brillaban en lujuria al igual que los de Kanda y este estaba tan hipnotizado por la imagen que le regalaba que sentía que volvía a ponerse duro con solo verlo.

—Date la vuelta.-ordenó Kanda ya levantándose del sofá dispuesto a metérsela hasta que perdiera la locura del placer que le iba a dar.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó poco a poco el techo de la habitación, su respiración estaba agitada y sus pantalones vergonzosamente húmedos en cierta parte. Había soñado…

De sólo recordar el sueño se sintió agitado, miró a la cama de junto y vio a Allen dormir profundamente, seguro eral las 4 de la mañana, hora a la que acostumbraba despertarse, era una fortuna que despertará antes que Allen, así podría arreglar todo y no dejar evidencia.

Fue al sanitario del cuarto y abrió la llave del lavabo para enjuagarse el rostro. Estaba molesto, había planeado no dejar que sus sentimientos por el Moyashi afectarán o cambiaran un poco su vida y ahora se encontraba hasta soñando con él. Esto estaba mal y no sabía cómo controlar esto.

IV

Cuando Allen se despertó, Kanda hacia algunos ejercicios en el cuarto, estaba haciendo lagartijas. Kanda no había podido salir del cuarto porque era su misión vigilarlo y aunque estaba seguro que Allen no despertaría si no hasta más tarde no quiso arriesgarse a que pasase algo y el estuviera cerca.

Kanda estaba en un fuerte conflicto, donde a pesar que sabía que estaba ahí para matar a Allen si el catorceavo se apoderaba de su cuerpo no podía evitar desearlo ni detener esos absurdos sentimientos que no servían para nada.

No quería lidiar con eso y el nunca se consideró la clase de persona que le da la vuelta a las cosas, era simple y directo, y no tenía dudas de que si el catorceavo tomará el cuerpo de Allen el lo mataría, atravesará su corazón.

Como no podía hacer nada más decidió hacer ejercicios sencillos dentro del cuarto en lo que Allen se despertaba, cuando sintió que la cama de alado crujía y vio que Allen lo observaba embobado se detuvo totalmente.

—¿Qué quieres, Moyashi? – Allen espabilo y desvío su mirada al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Kanda no podía entender esto pero tampoco le dio importancia.

Por extraño que parezca y sin decirse nada llegaron al gimnasio una vez el albino se hubiera puesto la ropa que usaba usualmente para entrenar, tal parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo de tratar de no pelearse si iban a estar juntos todo el día, aunque no desaparecían esas ganas de pelear y discutir del todo, lo canalizaban entrenando o luchando entre ellos en el gimnasio como parte de su rutina de entrenamiento, como en ese momento.

Ese día habían entrenado desde primera hora y Kanda estaba de buen humor, hasta que vislumbró la trenza y los lentes redondos de la cuatro ojos que parecía haber ido a buscar a Allen y lo veía ensimismada desde una orilla.

Vio a Allen y aunque la ropa que este vestía para entrenar era sencilla y de color negro la licra de su playera se pegaba a su tonificado cuerpo, revelando claramente la figura que ocultaba su traje de exorcista, sus músculos definidos y su delgada cintura.

El mismo Kanda tenía que reconocer que era demasiado atrayente, incluso aunque sus pantalones de entrenamiento no eran tan ajustados no podía evitar desviar la mirada al trasero de Allen cada que se inclinaba o hacia alguna acrobacia que acentuara la curvatura de sus bien formadas nalgas.

El gimnasio a esa hora de la mañana había estado vació y había podido entrenar con Allen calmadamente y eso lo tenía de buen humor pero cuando apareció la cuatro ojos algo en su interior pareció arder con furia y por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir por su gabardina y cubrir al albino.

No tenía las palabras exactas ni si quiera podía decir por qué motivo aquella científica lo ponía de tan mal humor, no era como si Allen la tuviera en cuenta o le gustara esa chica, pero no podía evitar sentir las ganas de alejar a Allen de ella.

Sin darse cuenta Allen había bloqueado uno de sus ataques con mugen y aunque siempre peleaba en serio, cuando entrenaba CON Allen media su fuerza, al final del día era entrenamiento, sin embargo la distracción de esa persona ahí husmeando donde no debe y la furia que sintió le hizo reaccionar casi instintivamente.

Una de sus manos soltó la empuñadura de mugen y rápidamente en un sólido golpe con el puño, aplicando presión con los nudillos golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Allen, acción que lanzó el albino hacia atrás y quien con su agilidad logro quedar en una rodilla mientras una mano sostenía su estómago y luchaba por recuperar la respiración.

El golpe que lo dejó sin aire le impidió hablar pero su mirada entre furiosa y sentida le transmitió todo el mensaje que necesitaba, Kanda se iba a acercar a Allen aún incrédulo de haber perdido el control, pero no pudo dar un paso adelante cuando la cuatro ojos ya estaba a lado de Allen tratando de auxiliarlo.

Aquello hizo que apretara los dientes y cerrará las manos intentando contenerse. Cuando ella volteo a mirarlo pudo ver en sus ojos un atisbo de miedo, parecía que ella le quería decir algo pero al verlo no le pudo sostener la mirada y volteo rápidamente para preguntarle a Allen si estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, baje la guardia. Disculpa por preocuparte. – hasta para eso se disculpaba el albino, Kanda trono la boca y se alejó hacia un costado donde tenía un recipiente de agua y tomo la mitad del contenido de un solo golpe.

—Kanda, dejame algo, yo también quiero.-escucho los pasos apresurados de Allen y pronto vio de reojo al albino a su lado.

—Yo tengo agua, Allen. Si… si… si gustas puedes tomar de la mía.-dijo la cuatro ojos quien trataba de aparentar que casualmente a las siete de la mañana había pasado al gimnasio donde casualmente entrenaba Allen con Kanda y casualmente ella cargaba con una botella de agua.

—No te preocupes, con esta es más que suficiente.-le contestó Allen mientras le quitaba a Kanda la botella de agua y tomaba la mitad restante.

Por algún motivo aquello había complacido a Kanda quien miraba como los labios rosados de Allen se posaban del mismo lado de donde él había tomado. Recordó de golpe todas esas tonterías que llegó a escuchar a las mujeres de la orden hablando de besos indirectos.

Al terminar el agua el Moyashi le miró fijamente y como si se hubiera olvidado de Lou Fa le propuso irse a bañar y luego a desayunar, aunque no le contestó, él albino le conocía bastante bien como para saber que si no le rebatia era por que estaba de acuerdo.

—Nos vemos luego, Lou Fa.-se despidió el albino y salió con Kanda siguiéndolo, quien no pudo evitar ver una vez más a la cuatro ojos que permanecía ahí de pie despidiéndose tímidamente de Allen, no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al pensar que el intento de darle una simple botella de agua a Allen no haya funcionado, era como si hasta para eso es a mujer fuera una estúpida.

Ella noto la sonrisa de Kanda y pudo alcanzarla a ver que lo miraba sorprendida, como si hubiera visto algo imposible, no le dio importancia y continuó su camino.

V

En el desayuno y la comida fue lo mismo ese día, con la molesta científica tratando de hablar con Allen y sin poder evitar sonrojarse a cada palabra que este dijera, de plano no podía creer lo imbécil que era el Moyashi como para no darse cuenta que esa mujer estaba enamorada de él.

Ese día fue una especie de montaña rusa, con su humor oscilando entre la molestia y la calma. Al final del día se sentía extrañamente agotado y sólo quería llegar a descansar, ambos fueron camino al cuarto de Allen y a lo lejos pudo ver a la cuatro ojos caminando sosteniendo un sobre rosado.

Ella al verlos corrió a esconderse tras un pilar y aunque Kanda no estaba bien versado en temas del cortejo no necesitaba decir que lo que ella llevaba en las manos era una carta de amor que seguramente le daría al Moyashi, a quien buscaba constantemente tratando de acercarse y seguramente tratando de encontrarlo a solas.

Le molesto más de lo que quería admitir, bajo la mirada y el Moyashi parecía tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no vio a la científica acosadora.

—Moyashi—le llamó al tiempo que detuvo sus pasos, el tono de su voz debió ser tan seria y desprovista de cualquier atisbo de burla que esté no le contestó como habitualmente lo hacía y lo miró intrigado, esperando a ver que le decía.

No supo que pasó en ese momento, ni si quiera lo planeo o pensó detenidamente, siguió su instinto y la irá de solo pensar en que Moyashi aceptará salir con esa cuatro ojos para no herirla, se sintió enfermo de solo pensar en ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Allen contra la pared con sus labios devorándolo y explorando aquella suavidad y cálida boca que le tenía obsesionado. Cuando estuvo consiente de lo que hacía no pudo detenerse y más al sentir como el albino pasaba ambos brazos tras su cuello para después acercarlo más a él.

En el momento que Allen hizo eso y abrió su boca para permitirle meter su lengua olvidó por completo que la cuatro ojos estaba ahí mirándolos, incluso era mejor, debía quedarle en claro con esto que con el Moyashi no tenía oportunidad.

Cuando se separaron por un momento Allen respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios más rosas debido al beso y húmedos también, se veía demasiado apetecible.

―Entremos al cuarto.- fue todo lo que Allen necesito decir antes de que lo tomará de la mano y se apresurarán a entrar al cuarto que no estaba nada lejos.

Cuando pasaron por el lugar donde Lou Fa se ocultaba ella ya no estaba ahí, seguramente había huido al verlos besándose. Kanda no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera triunfado por lo cual su humor mejoro significativamente.

Apenas cerraron la puerta del cuarto comenzaron besarse, Allen se pegaba tanto como podía al cuerpo del oriental y este no desaprovecho para sentir cada una de las formas del cuerpo del albino, sus manos viajaron sinuosamente desde la espalda hasta el trasero del menor para detenerse sobre este y apretarlo con fuerza.

Por un momento Kanda había pensado que Allen sería menos participativo, sin embargo estaba ahí con él, sonrojado pero cooperando tímidamente, incluso cuando comenzó a desvestirlo Allen no puso resistencia y aunque tardo un poco intento hacer lo mismo con el oriental con sus manos temblando ligeramente.

Kanda se sentía fascinado por Allen, había tomado la decisión de no dejarse afectar por sus sentimientos por el albino y estaba ahí con el completamente desnudo, con su atlético cuerpo y aquella piel blanca que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la colcha de la cama, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento pero ya estaba sobre Allen, besándose fervientemente.

Con las piernas del albino abiertas y dispuesto a recibirlo a pesar de la evidente vergüenza que sentía, Kanda se sentía como poseído por el deseo y sin tener ningún reparo comenzó a besar el cuerpo del albino, comenzando por su cuello y bajando hasta sus pezones que eran del mismo color que sus labios.

Los mordió suavemente y lamio hasta que arranco suaves gemidos del albino, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de mantener su boca cerrada, lo cual solo le incitaba a seguir con aquellas caricias. Desde su posición al incorporarse un poco podía ver por completo el panorama gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Allen estaba bastante erecto y parecía estar muy receptivo y complacido con las caricias que le daba, por ello no dudo tomar en una de sus manos el pene del albino, quien no esperaba esta acción y no pudo reprimir un gemido a tiempo.

Su consciencia y sentidos parecían existir únicamente para sentir al Moyashi, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en como tocarlo y complacerlo, su boca apenas podía de dejar de besarlo y sus manos de acariciarlo, memorizando cada forma de su cuerpo tonificado a causa del arduo ejercicio que realizaba, sin darse cuenta se rindió a sus sentimientos y resigno a la idea de que no había marcha atrás.

Liquido preseminal se derramo entre su mano conforme se movía sobre su pene, lo cual facilitaba que aumentará la velocidad.

―Ka…Kanda…espera.- logró decir Allen entre aquel embriagante placer que Kanda le proporcionaba con su mano.

―No parece ser que quieras que espere.-le contesto al tiempo que lamia su oído y aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias.

―voy a …te necesito a ti.- El Moyashi le contesto entre sus gemidos mientras inevitablemente movía sus caderas buscando más placer. Kanda entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Allen y hubiera preferido seguirlo tocando así y llevarlo al límite si no fuera porque el mismo se sentía demasiado excitado.

Tener a Allen así era una imagen demasiado erótica que le hacía perder la cabeza, sintiendo la irrefrenable urgencia de estar dentro de Allen y perder la cabeza juntos. No quiso esperar más y lo soltó solo para llevar uno de sus dedos húmedos al interior de Allen.

Intento de hacerlo lento y con cuidado para no causarle dolor innecesario, al inicio pareció bastante doloroso para el Moyashi ya que pudo ver como mordía su labio y unas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, tuvo que esperar un momento antes de comenzar a moverlo y esto ocurrió cuando Allen comenzó a respirar más calmadamente.

Conforme pudo ir moviendo su dedo en el interior de Allen decidió agregar un segundo, repitiendo los mismos pasos y así siguió hasta agregar un tercero, en algún punto sus dedos parecieron tocar una parte en el interior de su pareja que lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

Volvió a repetir la misma acción y recibió el mismo resultado, por lo cual estaba seguro de haber encontrado el sitio que haría al Moyashi perder la razón, entre jadeos Allen comenzó a pedir por él, en el calor del momento y el placer que le proporcionaba se abandonó ante las sensaciones y al escucharlo pedirle que lo tomará no pudo contenerse más, saco los dedos de Allen y se posición entre sus piernas, ambas las coloco sobre sus hombros y comenzó a entrar en el albino.

El placer que le proporciono el calor y la estrechez de aquel sitio fue mejor de lo que pudo haber si quiera imaginado, se sentía demasiado bien y el interior de Allen lo apretaba tan rico que parecía querer llevarlo al orgasmo con solo el hecho de estar dentro.

―Me aprietas delicioso, Moyashi.- el albino desvió la mirada avergonzado ante aquellas palabras, el oriental estaba seguro de que intento responder algo cuando comenzó a moverse buscando y encontrando ese punto que volvía loco al albino, cortando así cualquier replica que este tuviera. ― También eres convenientemente flexible.- Le dijo al tiempo que lo besaba y embestía con más rapidez.

Conforme se movía y tocaba a Allen sentía como si su interior lo apretará cada vez más, llevándolo al placer más intenso que jamás hubiera sentido. Usando una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar al albino quien parecía no poder aguantar esa doble estimulación llegando así al primer orgasmo de la noche.

El semen de Allen ensucio a ambos y el placer fue tan intenso que su interior pareció contraerse de tal manera que aquella placentera presión llevo a Kanda al final, llenando a Allen con su semilla, dejándola toda dentro sin reserva.

El oriental se dejó caer sobre Allen respirando agitadamente y al levantar la mirada Allen le sonrió torpemente.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kanda!- Por algún momento aquello lo confundió pero pronto recordó el día que era y que seguramente ya eran las doce de la noche, sinceramente no esperaba ninguna celebración, ni si quiera quería una ni mucho menos un regalo, pero si era Allen quien lo felicitaba no le molestaría en absoluto.

No pudo responderle con un gracias, en cambio le beso suavemente y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió lo suficiente ni tampoco llegaron a tiempo a desayunar o a entrenar si quiera, quizás Kanda nunca había sido alguien de "regalos" ni si quiera de "felicitaciones" y normalmente no las recibía, pero Allen parecía que aquello le importaba y a el no le molestaba, después de todo ya se había resignado a que sus sentimientos por Allen definitivamente cambiarían su vida más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Una pequeña historia para el cumple de Kanda, es sencilla pero hecha con todo corazón y amor por el yullen, espero haya sido de su agrado ¡mil gracias por leer! Quisé intentar la perspectiva de Kanda ojala no haya quedado muy raro


End file.
